digitalhauntfandomcom-20200216-history
User Theories
Amy's Magical Theory My theory is that the Echoplane is an alternate universe/parallel universe where Echo is the god and Cassandra is a girl stuck there on her own. Sparks has a telepathic connection to her and he wants to rescue her. Echoplane is the gigacraft world and Beckii is the keeper of the melons there. Echo is in pursuit of Cassandra because she wants her voice as Echo has had her voice taken by Hera after tricking her. Cassandra is Sparks creation (like in weird science) but something went wrong and instead of Cassandra coming to Earth she got trapped in Echoplanes. But Cassandra has secrets which Sparks doesn't know about and so Cassandra doesn't want to go with him because he might find out about these 'secrets'. She can hear the future but she can not predict it correctly as she has has a curse put on her. But she herself can see Sparks in the future and this is how she has her connection to him. Parv is secretly a cross between a penguin and a unicorn ( a penguicorn) and he is Sparks' mount. Sparks will ride Parv to the Echoplanes to rescue Cassandra but to break through to the parallel universe they must reach the speed of 88mph and be singing Cassandra (part II) at the top of their voices. unicornpenguin.jpg|This is what Parv really looks like. Charcharmunro- Random Things That Came To My Head, feel free to add notes and stuff to these to support and/or debunk stuff, just use parentheses. Cassandra is both an AI and real. Sparkles* is a cyborg, and his CPU is Cassandra. Cassandra's personality is an amalgamation of all pink-haired girls in anime, such as Lucy/Nyu and Euphemia. Sparkles* integrating Lucy into it inadvertently gave her omnicidal tendencies (omnivorous eyes?), causing all the destruction mentioned in Euphemia and forcing Sparkles* to make her into an enemy. Cassandra just existed as data, until System;Start. The last three tracks of ATLITS make references to the title of the album, and The Strays makes references to stars, which are the same thing. All four tracks come after Cassandra (pt II), so perhaps all four together mean something. Or not, perhaps they're simply meant to mean that they aren't relevant to Digital Haunt, and are simply about the music, hence the album. ATLITS is not in chronological order, Shi No Barado documents Cassandra's creation and her possibly falling in love with Sparkles*. Tokyo House Party is about the destruction mentioned in Euphemia, which comes next, then Cassandra (pt II), where Sparkles* wrestles with his feelings and morals, then Knightmare/Frame where the morals take higher precedence, then Vectors where he "kills" the initial Cassandra. System;Start then has her upgraded and made real. Cassandra isn't actually anything, Cassandra's just the auto-tune. (Joke-y theory.) Cassandra (pt II) is actually from more than one person's perspective. Perhaps different musical cues indicate who's talking when? Additionally, some lines have more than one meaning to them. Hence, "double life". The "Echoplane" is some sort of attempt to merge a digital area into the real world, along with Cassandra. The backgrounds in the ATLITS songs have some significance in the way they move or what they move towards. Maybe. Nog's Theory Cassandra's homeworld was destroyed, and she is now trapped in the Echoplane, forced to look up through a rift in the sky at her destroyers' homeworld (ATLITS Art) While there she plotted and schemed against them, and eventually she took her revenge on her destroyers - Us. Sparkles* is a Time Traveller who has come from the future to warn us of her, but cannot say too much or it will alter the timeline too drastically. Taka's totally not fan-fiction Theory There was a virtual planet called Echo where many artificial life-forms(AL) lived. They were created by humans - to look like humans - but to do everything so perfectly that they couldn't be human. Some were made for a sole task, while a few experimental AL were given a "Consciousness" which was a program that would question the actions of the AL through thoughts as if it were a separate mind. One of these experimental AL was named Cassandra, and had one day been secretly programmed to gain a second consciousness (Or a third mind) which would take her on secret missions as if she had some form of double life. One of these missions proved too much for Cassandra as she lost control - she was only able to watch the two Conscience programs fight over what they should do. Eventually she could do nothing but scream... and when she expressed a short glimmer of emotion through that scream her programmed consciousnesses weakened. This was when everything changed... With her vision of right and wrong blurred, she fell into a confused pit of anger; destroying everything until she could find her dream of removing the two programmed consciousnesses that plagued her - She wanted to find a path to the humans. Realizing what had happened, the Humans decided to take the safest measure to remove the cause of destruction, by shutting down all AL. Upon shutdown the AL were sent to a virtual realm within a cloud storage. One was known as Echolight, the other known as Echodeath. Cassandra glimpsed at both of these places, before settling in the realm between: The Echoplane. She was essentially shut down and plugged into a computer, in an attempt to keep her asleep. Her data was encrypted and she was trapped in a paralyzed state for many years... Eventually she was found... and a restoration project was begun. Whether the restorer knew of Cassandra's mindset or not remains a mystery... Eknight's Theory Cassandra (possibly created by Sparkles*) and Sparkles* fall in love. However, soon things turn sour and they become bitter emneies embroiled in war. During the war Sparkles* destroys Cassandra’s home planet and she is forced to go to the Echoplane. Abi's Theory Its a brilliant song with to many clues to find :P Echodeath is about the death of the Echoplane. Cassandra's homeworld was the Echoplane which has been destroyed - explained in Echodeath. So now her location is Japan on her twitter. At the end of Echodeath the god Echo cried as the sun set over the echoplane for the last time. Callum's Code Lyoko Theory The Echochamber acts as a bridge between our real world, and Cassandra's world, the Echoplane. It acts sort of like a server, hosting Cassandra's world from within our own. Whilst Sparkles* was upgrading it, the Echoplane was corrupted (Echodeath), effectively destroying Cassandra's world. Now, from within the Echoplane, Cassandra tries to destory the real world as revenge against Sparkles*. Patrick's modified Code Lyoko Theory As they bring Cassandra out of the "Echoplain", or "Lyoko", she faces cancer, as to refernce Ghost Cassette's "Fear of Cancer". She has the choice to be put back into the "Echoplain", or "Lyoko", and live forever, and thus "Do you, do you want to live inside the hiveLyokoEchoplain," and "Or do you, do you want to die on the outsidereal world." of Prolouge III (Echodeath). It is also note worthy that she may choose to stay on the outside, and Sparkles* and whoever else is working with him, must destroy the "Echoplain" or "Lyoko" to kill "Echo" or "Xana", for some provoked reason. Now, in Prologue III, the re-reversed lyrics say stuff about a "She" screaming. Is it possible that this "Echo" is a girl, and sceems to take over the world, as Xana does? This could still be Cassandra screaming; an effect of her cancer; going insane. In "Vectors", Sparkles* says "Baby cant you see that you're losing your mind?". This could also hint to her insanity, either caused by "Cancer"(may not actually be Cancer, but let's just call it that), or the choice she has to die, or forever fight Echo. Givin the Code Lyoko story ran into problems with Alita being tied to Lyoko, and not being able to shut off Lyoko, without killing her, or at least giving her mortality. This might be another problem, as they may need to kill Echo, while saving Cassandra. Thus, giving her the choice to be doomed to a mortal life, but be rid of Echo, or continue to fight Echo, but be immortal, as possibly the story of Prologue III (Echodeath). Also givin the suspected artist name "Echodeath" we can assume Cassandra chose to kill Echo, and shut off the Echoplane. Tom's Theory Cassandra was trapped in the Echoplane, but released in System;Start, after which she moved to Japan. Echo, the god of the Echoplane, remained there, repeating her misery forever, as shown in Echodeath. Connor's Theory Prologue III does not in fact relate directly to Cassandra whatsoever, and is written purely about 'Echo', the god. There is a possibilty that Cassandra is Echo, however this is not confirmed or denied anywhere. Prologue III is set as a sequel to Cassandra, Pt. II, which in turn is a sequel to System;Start. The humans mentioned in P3 planned to destroy the Echoplane; they are called a 'team' and are heard in S;S waking up Cassandra. The team captured a native of the Echoplane and implanted her with technology to wrestle her under their control, her being a dangerous creature ('Omniverous eyes'). Alternatively, Cassandra is simply a machine frame who was implanted with human characteristics and organs (See Aboulia lyrics) who was used to the same end. The album art for P3 shows the superposition of two sound waves, characteristic of an 'echo'. The humans believed the way to destroy the Echoplane was to superpose an inverted waveform of the Echoplane onto the world, essentially the opposite of the Echoplane, which would cancel out everything in the Echoplane. This physical process is actually referred to in the lyrics. The lyric regarding spinning of samples could refer to the inversion of a sample of the Echoplane extracted from Cassandra and also a metaphor for a vinyl track spinning on a turntable. Alternatively the sample may have other sources. The experiment was a success, the Echoplane was destroyed and all of Echo's work was cancelled out by the inverted waveform. The death of the Echoplane killed the team destroying it. Sparkles*'s concept album will be under the artist name Echodeath and will revolve around the eventual destruction of the plane. Also, HL3 confirmed. Sarrenwakk's Puppetmaster Theories "I became your puppetmaster" - Euphemia If Sparkles* is singing from his own point of view, he could be talking to us, saying he is our Puppetmaster (using the definition from Wikipedia, this means he controls the ARG that we are taking part in), or he could be saying this to Cassandra, saying that he has total control over her. If Sparkles* is singing this from the view of another person, however, it could have many meanings. If he were singing from Cassandra's point of view, it means she has control over Sparkles*, and thus Cassandra is the real Puppetmaster of this ARG. Scotts Theory Scotts Theory The Cassandra Muse Theory revolves around the Line from Cassandra pt 2 "I; your savior you; my muse". Muse, as one of its definitions, an artist's inspiration. I combined many theories into this and all rights go to those specific theories. The Theory Cassandra is a female teenage robotic humanoid created by Sparkles* that is the source of his artistic vision.(In Cassandra pt 2 "I your savior; you my muse"- noun; The source of an artists vision.) She was formed prior to Sparkles* being in Ghost Cassette and helped him during this time. As Cassandra was created by Sparkles he continued to expand her abilities and continued building her. However she soon became unstable and rebelled against Sparkles*, saying that "you dont need me." (You've been inside for far too long, Come to the surface now you're fully grown.;' I am the same, I am the same, I am the same, it's you who's changed.) When he refused she declared that she hated him (You killed, my plan. This rope, your scent, The way, you went. The coup, d'état, Its gone, so far. Your voice, your face, Now things, I hate! ) With this Sparkles* banished her consciousness to the Echoplane while he worked on repairing her. At this point without her his artistic vision was severly damaged and Ghost Cassette was disbanded. The Echoplane is a Limbo type place in all Humanoids, each being different for a particular personality. Cassandra's was being stranded in a desert while the skies resembled the northern lights. Always visible but never reachable was her consciousness resembling a planet. Sparkles* soon formed Area 11 and started making music again. He finally finished reprogramming her mind (but left a small exploit, unknown to Sparkles*) and prepared to bring her back. While this was happening Cassandra was torn. She wanted her freedom but felt that she shouldn't have turned against him. She eventually came to the feeling that it was all Sparkles*'s fault and let hate grow inside of her. When Sparkles* revived Her (System;Start) she was confused about whether to love (brotherly or sisterly, not sexual) or hate him. She soon was convinced by Sparkles* to help him again (Shi No Barado). The part of her that hated him slowly turned into a second personality and revealed its self in prologue III (Echodeath) when played backwards. '''Dreams And Realitys ' There are several connections to my theory and this song. Here are the lyrics and the corresponding connection: "The choice that we made that day."- Sparkles*'s decision to send her to the Echoplane. "Brick up the window to block out the world, 200 sleepless nights ago."-Sparkles* describing Cassandra's time in Echoplane. "Waiting and hoping from the side-lines"- Sparkles* hoping that his repairs will work. "'Cause we are stronger than anything. We've grown from all the things we've been through, and they couldn't break us if they wanted to."- We have grown from our fight and everything is fine now. "Now I put the colour between the lines, 24 years of biding my time."- He built her and spent 24 years preparing for this moment. (the Album) "Umbillical cell phone, wont you tell me what is real?"- Cassandra doubting if this real. "Lets write our names in history, let's make these dreams reality"- Sparkles* talking about his dreams of making music. Lartins theory cassandra is about the fans, we are cassandra and the upgrade was all the new fans due to the album release Sarrenwakk's "Greatest Anime of All Time" Theory Greatest Anime The "concept" Sparkles* has been working on over the past seven years is actually an anime series, and anime takes awhile to draw out and animate, which could explain the lengthy time that has been spent on the project. This could also explain why the band is a gaijin rock band, and why Sparkles* is a fan of anime {(or maybe he's just like every other guy, which would explain the ecchi anime series the band watches...) the previous quote can be denied since obviously Sparkles* isn't any normal human. And neither is Parv. See Amy's theory for more details on Parv.} If Sparkles* concept is actually an anime series, this means that all the lines to released songs could be references to his anime series, as well as the series the songs were originally based off of. Since Sparkles* has browsed and/or perused tons of anime series, he probably gathers the best ideas from the series he has watched in order to create the most epic anime series in all of time. The Time Travel Conspiracy If all this is true, and if Sparkles* can never be direct about his personal life, and he wants to make the greatest anime of all time, this could also mean Sparks* is a time traveler, sent from a distant robot ruled place, known as the echoplane, where almost all the human race has been eliminated. A "god" of robots named Echo leads the robots to fight against humans. Cassandra, a robotic program, originaiting from "Apache Cassandra" protects Sparkles* along with the remaining humans and becomes attached to Sparkles* in a way most programs would view as an "abomination". But one day Cassandra sends him to the past, hoping to undo this future, but Sparkles* knows if he undoes the future, he will have never known Cassandra. Hence, why Sparkles* seems so angry at Cassandra in "Cassandra, pt.II", even though he doesn't remember her directly. This may also explain why Sparkles* seems so happy, because since he was sent to the past, and due to the paradox created by his time travel, he does not remember all of the distant future he is to save us from. Conclusion Sparkles* fears revealing personal memories that he has slowly regained over time may alter the time stream, making the future he left behind our own, this is why he makes us continue to gather clues and information through his songs, and his past that we know about, himself hoping that one day we will all figure out exactly what caused this whole robot-ruled future to come to be, and prevent it from occurring. Perhaps also the anime will tell parts of his personal past, since he hides personal things inside of his song lyrics, but it takes a lot of explication to decipher the personal aspects of the songs, since it is the fourth and final level of his song meanings. Shy_Coconut's theory My theory is that the Echoplane, rather than being a physical place, is Cassandra's subconscious while she is kept asleep/subdued beofre being awakened in System;Start. The voice of Echo is the voices she can hear outside of her body (i.e. Sparkles* and the other scientists featured in System;Start), the way that babies in the womb can hear and recognise their mothers's voice. I like this theory as it links to the idea the Casaandra is "born" during System;Start with the Echoplane representing the womb, and linking to ideas expressed in the song Scissorborn. Echodeath charts the destruction of the Echoplane which occured when Casandra was "born", as she can no longer access her subconscious and no longer recognises the voices as Echo, and the anger that she felt towards the humans who did this to her. The last lyric: "and the God Echo cried" could indicate that one of the scientists later regreted their decision to awaken Casandra, seeing how much pain she is in. Billbo's "Love Story" Theories and other Random Theories Of mine (WIP) There are two love story theories I have. Please note I will talk as if they WERE true. The first, more realistic. I believe that maybe Sparks* has been heartbroken, and has a huge plan to get back the love of his life. Perhaps her name is Cassandra? The reason she would be the 5th member of the band would be because she was the muse to his songs and therefore is crucial to the band, making her a member. In a lot of his songs he sings about losing something and not wanting to let go of it. On a lot of pages people have been saying about Cassandra having upgrades. Maybe Sparks* is the one who had the upgrades, or has improved in some ways and is trying to tell her he has. I also think that The Echo Plane (if related to Echodeath) was their love, Cassandra (his love) is the Goddess of Echo, and The Cassandra left behind was the memories of her he can't let go. Referring to "Echodeath" "He" made the goddess of Echo angry and she destroyed the land. Assuming that "He" is Sparkles*, Sparks* must've screwed up in a big way and Cassandra couldn't take it and broke up with him. Also, "Are you ready to begin" makes me think he's asking "Are you ready to begin a life with me?" I dunno why but it fits to me. If all of this is true I think "Cassandra" on twitter is just a tool for Sparks* to give hints and clues. Three parts to love bugs me. It would fit perfectly into this. BUT Sparks said that we're only assuming that "There's a part of you, you lose, and another you recieve" is connected. But then again he never said it wasn't (; assuming it is, the third thing to my mind would be the one thing that is constant. The part of you that you recieve would be the feelings of joy and the person you longed for. The thing you lose is the unhappy "forever alone ):" stuff you feel XD and the thing that is constant.. would be you. Yourself. Your personality. That's what I think at least about the three parts to love. If they aren't connected this will really screw with my head. Moving onto my more of an anime plot than a theory, theory, This theory is that Sparks* love has died and relates more into what people have been saying about Cassandra being a machine. He could NOT let go of her, so much, he tried to recreate her. By making her exactly like the Cassandra he knew and loved and putting in memories (say, old videos or photo's and text conversations) into her programming to make her as close to the Cassandra he knew. But it failed, she may not have fell in love with him or didn't remember him at all. BSista's "Cassandra is definitely Human!" Theory - Work In Progress '''tl;dr: Cassandra is human, but fighting some form of terminal illness. In order for her to survive, she was "uploaded" into the Echoplane, some form of Virtual Reality/Parallel Universe comparable to the Internet, where her mind now resides. Optinal sidedishes: A revolution against the machines, multiple personality, a love story and a counter-thoery that states Cassandra rebelled. I'll be adding to this theory whenever I have the time to put my thoughts to paper, but rest assured it's a work in progress and there's still a lot more I think I'm interpreting differently than any other theorist as of yet: Who is Cassandra? There are several verses scattered across Ghost Cassette and Area 11 songs that suggest Cassandra was actually human, but something was broken inside her - Some form of terminal illness, perhaps: *Blow Out the Candles - "Are your muscles bleeding, Does it hurt when you breathe in" *Fear of Cancer - "This is my world, I cannot be healed."; *Hypoxia - "My lungs have given up. Collapsed inside their cage."; *Vectors - "Something broken inside you"; *The Strays - "How could I stay here and rust when I’m set to explode?" *Euphemia - "Demons are possessing me. Robbed of my eternity." In order to keep her alive, she was put to sleep, hooked to a machine and had her mind "uploaded" to an alternate reality, the "Echoplane": *Blow Out The Candles - "And still you try and distance yourself from death", "And pretend you’re not dying"; *Marionette - "Do whatever it takes to survive, Push your human weaknesses aside." *Aboulia - "I am floating here under streetlights, In a fiber optic underground." ("uploaded" to the network); "The holes in my skin will take all of this in. I’m an organ donor for a machine." (Holes in my skin - Life support and feeding IV tubes); *Hypoxia - "Transmission complete."; *Vectors - "A restless sleep through an IV high"; *Knightmare/Frame - "Inside a machine, inside a machine, I cannot let you go"; *Cassandra, Pt. II - "A digital haunt in an analogue life" (She's virtually dead in the "real world", yet her ghost remains in the alternate reality). *Echodeath - "Do you want to live inside the hive?/Or do you want to die in the outside?" More to come: The Dreams, The Love Story, The Evil Entity, the connection to the Digital Haunt project and real life. Things to add: "Echo"stands for "E" in the NATO phonetic alphabet . This means Echoplane could be read as E-Plane (as in Electronic Plane, in a parallelism to the Internet/Cyberspace). Echo 1 and Echo 2 could also be read as E1 and E2 - serial numbers? Videoclip for Fear of Cancer: Metropolis; Moloch - Great sacrifice, revolution. Videoclip for The Tape: Analog overtaking the Digital (Tape overtaking the Cyborg?) The Magician's Nephew - Alternate universes? Sprinkles*'s Perfect Love Theory Listening to the Japanese version of Shi No Barado, there's been a line that's bugging me. Watashi ha kowakunai not afraid and I’m not alone Kimi to yume de au you’re with me in my dreams (Konya isshou) with me tonight) PERFECT LOVE akiramenai ''ß (Why not translated?)'' won't give up on this perfect love I believe that "perfect love" in Japanese is 完全な愛 - Kanzen'na ai. I thought I should add that I have had a few theories of my own: *It could mean that "perfect love" means the same in all languages? *It could be something to do with Death Note? I may be overthinking this, but I thought I should share. I actually think that Beckii left some english lyrics in (such as Perfect Love and Satellite) because she couldn't get the rhythm and to fit otherwise. - SC Luke J’s ‘finally got a’ Theory Sparkles* and unknown were deeply in love. They met at a party and he immediately fell in love with her. This party is chronicled in “Tokyo House Party.” Something went wrong at this party and a fire broke out (“The fire's spread to the basement now”). Sparkles* and unknown got trapped together and fearing their imminent death began to confide in each other (“Waiting for our own special moment to die”). However they were saved from the flames at the last minute. This near death experience that they shared meant they were now inextricably linked. (Dreams & Reality: “You mean so much to me, I can’t forget the way, The choice that we made that day”). They fell in love and spent the next few years together. Eventually unknown became pregnant, however there were complications with the birth (which was premature). Sparkles* was there reassuring his love and reminding her how they nearly died that night and that she is strong. (“Cause we are stronger than anything, We’ve grown from all the things we’ve been through, And they couldn’t break us if they wanted to”). However it was not enough and unknown died giving birth to the child, a beautiful baby girl. During the birth, the doctors feared that they would lose the child and they had to implement some sort of futuristic technology to save the tiny premature baby. This involved semi-cyborg implants in the child, using the umbilical chord. The procedure affected the child but this was unknown at the time (“Umbilical cell phone, won’t you tell me what is real?” Also Scissorborn: “I hear it's calling me, To break this hibernation”) Sparkles* allowed this to go ahead as he could not bear to lose her. He was distraught at the death of his love but overjoyed at the beautiful baby girl she had created. He named her Cassandra. The procedure at her birth was unknown to Cassandra as she grew up however she always felt different. Movement 4 is a lullaby that Sparkles* wrote for Cassandra when she was young. The line “There's a part of you you lose,http://digitalhaunt.wikia.com/wiki/Triangle_theory_-_Third_part_to_love_/_Movement_4And another you receive.” Refers to the loss of his love but him gaining a beautiful daughter. As Cassandra grew up she began to realise she was different from everyone else. She felt affinity with machines but couldn’t understand why. One night in a moment of teenage angst she had an argument with her father. Sparkles* became enraged and told Cassandra how he hated that she killed his true love and that she was part machine. This revelation caused Cassandra to run away...(Cassandra, Pt II: “This was the night that everything changed, I’m hiding from you,Hiding from you”) As she felt she could no longer trust her father. Her cybernetic implants went into override mode and fully wiped her memory. She met up with a mysterious stranger who realised she had amnesia and decided to use her for his own devices. (Told in Vectors: “I reached out and took your hand”, “I repressed that time... Everything that I forgot”) The only link to her past she had was a small music box that played the tune of movement 4 when opened. (“A music box, a lullaby”). The man took this, fearing it would unlock her memories. This man is actually Echo, the leader of a terrorist organisation called the Echoplane and Cassandra was his newest recruit. He used her blank mind to construct a being completely dedicated to his cause. Not knowing what he would create. Meanwhile Sparkles* was a wreck. He searched for Cassandra but found no trace. All he had left were videos of her as a child, “A digital haunt in an analogue life.” He never gave up hope however that she would return to him. Eventually Cassandra starts to get flashes of her old memory back. She asks Echo about it and he downplays it, worried she might remember. She finds the music box and the tune unlocks her memories. They all come flooding back to her, the fight with her father, how much he loves her, how Echo took her away from him. This new knowledge enrages her as told in Echodeath, “And she looked up and she felt all of the anger and fury that had guided her in the sun.” This anger unleashes her cybernetic powers and she goes wild, destroying the Echoplane headquarters and leaving Echo barely alive, “And the God Echo cried.” She also remembers all the terrorist acts that Echo brainwashed her into commiting (Euphemia: “I became your puppet master, As you stared into my eyes, Then stood and watched in horror. As you ordered them to die.”) This is how the story is left so far, It is up to Sparkles* to tell the rest... RadukeNocoshi's Semi-Rational Theory (WIP. Reason was used but a teensy bit "off the wall"-ness was used to fill in the gaps. Heavily drawn from System;Start/Vectors, Cassandra pt II and Prologue III. Viewing the order as P III, then Cass (pt II), then S;S/Vectors) Cassandra and Echo have become one being. Cassandra was a normal girl that was seriously ill and filled her time with learning of computer and technology. She developed way to visit the Echoplane in her dreams with the aid of machines that projected her form and consciousness. For years, possibly centuries prior to her vists, the goddess Echo had come to power on the Echoplane along with her lover. Her lover and she had been mortal and close once as implied by "The Strays" "Do you remember when the stars were much higher?/ You would try to count them all but you grew tired" In their godhood nothing was beyond their reach but the years took their toll and the lover, he grew weary if the world they ruled and the other humans that had strayed to the Echoplane from Earth. He even grew weary of her, as implied by the lyrics of the fourth movement of "Bosozoku Symphonic." She would "sometimes disagree just to hear him scream. He was right but Echo needed him to give emotion back to her" She felt the weight of this bind her. The chains only slackening when she was with him implying he controlled them. For him she would "deferred her happiness." She loved him and stayed until she ripped out the hooks that were his love from her skin so that she could grow. He knew the love was gone but was trapped in the Echoplane, once you physically entered the Echoplane you were trapped there. So he fell into a deep sleep as implied by the prologue as a sort of escape. With one ruler indisposed and the other emotionally scarred the lands suffered. Then came the story of the Prologue III. The humans set to destroy Echo's seat of power and destroy all her work so they could make the world better for themselves, but Echo in turned destroyed them. This didn't quell her rage or ease her hate,though. How could it? She had been "betrayed by trust, forever left to scream." They had destroyed her world so she wanted to destroy their home world, Earth. Cassandra appeared and saw the ruined wasteland (the album cover of ATLITS). Echo knew of the girl and how she had a physical body on Earth and knew of her story for they had become friends during her visits. So Echoed offered to heal the body in the other world, and Cassandra agreed readily, what Cassandra didn't know was Echo did so by melding her consciousness to Cassandra's so that when Cassandra retuned to our world she took Echo with her where upon arrival she used her powers to heal Cassandra, but left Cassandra none the wiser to her presence. Cassandra (pt II) describes the events following Prologue III. Echo being a second part to Cassandra's mind. The song is told from Echo's point of view inside Cassandra. The opening stanza being her referring to her loss love with her lover. She had become Cassandra's savior so Cassandra could become her muse, watching the foreign world through Cassandra's eyes and letting her experiences inspire Echo on ways to destroy it. They had been close friends but now Echo wanted to destroy all humans to avenge her plane. Cassandra felt the presence of Echo inside her but couldn't place it, so would stare at her reflection with "omnivorous eyes" wanting "a reaction," any sign of Echo or something that was causing her strange feelings. Cassandra had been ill and lost to most of the world although she knew more of it than Echo. She would "wear a red dress in a bull fight" so to speak. Meaning she would make dangerous and obvious mistakes do to her ignorance of the world, or act as was custom in the Echoplane and draw attention to her "double life." But she kept with her computer interest and online life as they were what she knew, absentmindedly sharing her secret online life with Echo, who was a digital haunt. An immortal (permanent) being hiding inside an analogue (mortal, temporary) life of a girl. Something happened. Perhaps Cassandra learned of Echo's presence and plot through a dream and so used her technology to lock her mind and Echo in a sleeping state in-between realms (possibly the "inbetween the zero and the one"). Then the story of System;Start / Vectors begins. She laid dormant until a man (lets call him Sparkles*) led a team to wake her. They succeeded and Cassandra enjoyed moments of being awake before Echo seized control leading to the violent nature of the song setting the mood for what Echo began to unleash her wrath as Cassandra's split personality. Phoebe's Cassandra Blacikline Headphone Theory What is The Theory About? This is a theory to why you don't see Cassandra wearing headphones for the Blackline EP cover. I spent hours reading Digital Haunt and listening to Blackline songs and comparing them to the ATLITS tracks to find out why. The Theory In the song Cassandra pt II, The line 'Cause we are the same.' Shows that Sparkles* and Cassandra are similar in many ways. Sparkles* is wearing headphones in his Yogscast icon, and Cassandra is shown wearing them on the cover for All The Lights In The Sky. The Cassandra shirt from the Spreadshirt shop also features Cassandra wearing headphones, like the cover for ATLITS, plugged into nothing. Evidence Blackline was released in 2011, the year before Sparkles* joined the Yogscast (I couldn't find a date more exact and I know He joined after Blackline, that's the point). Sparkles*' current YOGS icon is of him wearing headphones. The song Cassandra pt II was released in 2013, the year after Sparkles* joined the Yogscast, and it featured the lines: "We're not just numbers we are alive, A Digital Haunt in an analogue life, I'm hiding from you, Hiding from you, Hiding inside you, Cause we are the same" Looking at the words "We are the same", This could show that Sparkles* made Cassandra's character to be like him. This could show that since in his icon, he was wearing headphones, that Cassandra could. Also, since Sparkles* is a musician, Headphones are useful, And to rumor Cassandra plays guitar. So, to recap: Blackline was released in 2011 <-------- Cassandra not wearing Headphones Sparkles* joined the YOGS in 2012 <-------- Icon of him wearing Headphones ATLITS was release in 2013 <--------- Cassandra was on the cover with headphones and The song Cassandra pt II Spreadshirt shop open Febuary 2013 <----------- Cassandra shirt of her wearing Headphones 'Henry's "This is getting really weird really quickly" Theory' WARNING: THIS THEORY WAS WRITTEN BY HENRY. IF YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS THEN YOU WILL VERY SOON. BE WARNED. I TAKE NO RESPONSIBILITY FOR WHAT READING MY THEORY DOES TO YOUR BRAIN. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. SPARKLES* Sparkles* is trying to run away from something in his past, and to do this truthfully he requires an answer to a question. The question. He has been searching for the answer to the question for 10 years, starting when he worked at Gizmo, but for the first 3 years he found nothing that could help him in his quest. CASSANDRA Cassandra is named after the Greek prophet Cassandra, as she is also a prophet. Sparkles* recognised this when he first met her, and he wanted, and still wants the answers to the question. Cassandra does not know that she is a prophet, but Sparkles* knows that she must never be told, or she will never be able to help Sparkles* with the question. Sparkles* met Cassandra 7 years ago, but she was dying. At the time he had none of the resources that he would need to help her, which is all that he wanted to do. Since then he has been working on a way to save Cassandra, to preserve her in time. System;Start was the process of saving Cassandra. Sparkles* successfully saved her to a computer inside the echoplane. By doing this, Sparkles* destroyed Cassandra's body, but saving her mind forever. Cassandra has a telepathic connection with Sparkles*, so she could only ever communicate with him after she was saved. She is still in pain however, as she can never fully engage with him. Shi No Barado is the story of Cassandra's condition; Sparkles* saw her face in the LEDs, but that is as close as he can be to her any more. He and Cassandra both want to be together forever, but they are going mad with their situation - Sparkles* not truly being able to see Cassandra. CHINA Sparkles* went to China to persue the question. When he was in China he researched how he could preserve Cassandra in order to unlock the information she has access to that could help him answer the question. He discovered that it was possible to channel minds that have been separated from bodies into bodies, so they could be interacted with more easily. Whilst in China Sparkles* also developed an unhealthy obsession with quiche, as it was served in several All-You-Can-Eat restaurants ABI For this reason, Sparkles* created Abi. He has passed her off as one of the elevens, but she is not real. Sparkles* created the Soundrop room Radio Sparkles* and passed it off as a way of communicating with the elevens. In particular he created it as an easier way of communicating with Abi, allowing the elevens to also communicate with Abi. Abi is in reality Cassandra's mind, channelled through a human body. This allows Sparkles* to communicate with Cassandra much more easily, having met Abi twice in person. Sparkles* uses Soundrop rather than just communicating with Abi directly as a way to make Abi more comfortable with the situation. She is able to come and go as she pleases, and speak to other elevens, and not feel under any pressure. Sparkles believes that this will make it easier for her to discover her skills in prophecy, and she will be able to give him the answer to the question faster. QUICHE Sparkles* eats a very large amount of quiche. He once said that he would like to eat it for every meal of every day, but then he wouldn't be able to eat cereal off of Leo, so he doesn't. Quiche seems to hold a very important link to the question, but it is still very ambiguous what this link could possibly be. : ' - QUICHE LINK I' :: It is highly possible that Sparkles* ate a quiche while in China and just got addicted straight away. This could be a sign of his overbearing attitude towards Cassandra, and why he wanted to save her in the first place. If Sparkles* considers Cassandra to be similar to quiche in any way then I suspect this is why he cares for her. : ' - QUICHE LINK II' :: Quiches are circular typically, as are Cassandra's headphones, which is why Sparkles* bought them for her after releasing Blackline. As Cassandra is inside the computer she needs not to plug them into anything. She can hear everything that is going on in the internet, but chooses to pay utmost attention to the Digital Haunt Wiki and the Yogscast Wiki, and knows everything that happens. ABI IS THE WIKI Not only is Abi controlled by the mind of Cassandra, she is also being constantly fed information about the wikis. The wiki was "handed over" to Abi by Sparkles*, as she, although unaware of it, knows everything about the wiki. She is the overseer of Project S*, which is all about finding the answer to the question. Every evening Abi adds details of which album is played on Radio Sparkles* to both of the wikis in a matter of minutes. She does not know that she has the power of the wiki, but she seems to always be able to tell what people have edited on recently edited pages at a glance, and be very disapproving of some changes that are 'obviously' incorrect. Abi herself is the digital haunt in an analog life. DREAMS Sparkles* is in his most productive state when he is asleep, particularly after eating a large quantity of quiche. He enters the dream world, which is somewhere between Earth and the Echoplane. In this state he is able to communicate with both Cassandra, and, through his subconcious being channelled through Parv, people in our world. As it is practically impossible for Sparkles* to retain information in his dream-like trance, he relies on Parv to pass the information on to Abi, or another one of the elevens through the Soundrop page, logged into it as Sparkles*. It was in one of these sessions that Sparkles* revealed his travels to China, and the first attempt at Area 11 making a track. Sparkles* tries to enter these trances as infrequently as he can, whilst trying to maintain the kick that they give him for meeting with Cassandra. They drain a very large amount of his energy, lowering his productivity to almost 0 at the worst times. PARV + DOTA Sparkles* has control of Parv for almost all of the time. He passes this off as Parv being a massive fan of Dota, and playing it all of the time. In reality Sparkles* gives Kogie and Leo free accommodation in his new flat to play a very large amount of Dota until they record gameplay of a high enough standard to broadcast on streams on Twitch. In January 2013, soon after the launch of All the Lights in the Sky, Sparkles* locked Parv in a room for 1 week, and forced him to record commentary for a years worth of YouTube videos and livestreams of Dota. As Parv is pretty much owned by Sparkles*, he is made to do all of the jobs that Sparkles* has no time for. Parv has taken over many of Sparkles*'s duties, such as editing the YoGPoD - which is the real reason that no episodes have been released since Hallowe'en. When Parv isn't doing work for Sparkles* he is sent to play Dota on other people's streams, such as Weppas, to help hold the illusion that he is a brilliant Dota player. In reality he is just speaking to the commentator(s) over Skype whilst watching Kogie or Leo play. YOGSCAST Sparkles* contacted Lewis Brindley in early 2011, as he was running out of funds to continue research into the question, and finally find the answer to the question. Sparkles* asked Lewis if he could afford to invest in Sparkles*, and promised that over the next 5 years (until 2016), Lewis would be sure to see something big in return. Sparkles* also requested that Parv was to be employed by the Yogscast, so that whilst Sparkles* is working there he can continue getting Parv to do his every bidding, so he doesn't waste any time away from working towards an answer to the question. SCREW THE NETHER As the legendary musician Sparkles* is, he has been involved in the production of several songs in collaboration with the Yogscast, such as Screw the Nether. Screw the Nether has several lyrics that could easily be associated with the question. In the song, Martyn's quest to find obsidian to build a portal is very similar to Sparkles* in his hunt for information that may hint towards an answer for the question. : It's deep underground - The information is very well protected, and Sparkles* is having a hard time getting at it. : Not looking for gold - The information that Sparkles* may find has a value far greater than that of something simple like gold. : Where the two of these mix - Sparkles* has the highest chance of finding any information at all when he is in between the normal world and the echoplane, so that is where he should go to look. THE BOATMAN Sam the Boatman is known to be an assistant of Sparkles*, but his real role is to oversee the goings on at Radio Sparkles* when the man himself is busy. Sam releases a lot of false information about Sparkles* and Project S*, but the only effect of this is to make the elevens more curious. This is of course Sparkles*'s aim, because if the elevens are curious, they are going to try and work out what is happening, and look into Project S* and the question itself. The more people that Sparkles* has working on the project, the faster the answer will be discovered. Sparkles* does not however want us to know that we are working for him, or he feels we would be less motivated, as we would treat it as work rather than leisure. Sam therefore provides encouragement to us, the elevens, to piece together all of the clues, and find out what the question is; what Sparkles* wants us to help him answer. THE QUESTION This is the interesting part, the part that we have been building up to through this whole theory, and we have finally come to it. The big one. The one we've all been waiting for. This has finally arrived. So what actually is the question? Category:General Category:Theory Category:Key themes